


Godly

by Thunderdogz



Category: Original Work
Genre: A healthy dash of neurodivergency, Hoo boy here we go, Multi, Queer Characters, a second chance of metaphysical proportions, a very creepy toddler, as is customary for these kinds of stories, because the author is neurodivergent and incapable of not projecting, fuckboys fuckgirls and fuckpeople, it's okay I balanced out the seriousness with plenty of shenanigans, nb author, nblm author, nblw author, paper birds that are miraculously brought to life, redemption and the fixing of mistakes, starring a shitton of research, the concepts of good and evil and good vs evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderdogz/pseuds/Thunderdogz
Summary: A mystery man at the docks who is killed and brought back to life every day. People who can perform miracles at the flick of a wrist. A child who speaks of gods walking the earth once more.The time of Rememberance is upon the citizens of Corkkam. [Hopefully they won't relive their mistakes again.]
Relationships: Original Characters/ Original Characters
Kudos: 1





	Godly

_"My friends, the time has come" The Voice, clear as a bell and warm as cinnamon, echoes throughout the heavens._

_ The gods, all of them, raise their heads upwards, some in fear, anger, or defiance. Some close their eyes in simple, melancholic acceptance. For the first time since the beginning, all is silent. A deathly, cold sort of hush falls over everything, blanketing it like snow. _

_The time has come. _

_"You're beginning to die out. I'm sure you've noticed it." The Voice says, sweet and gentle as It always is. One would never have guessed that It was announcing the death of a species. "As I said when all first began, you will and have all made mistakes. You all have done horrible, disgusting things." _

_Several heads bow in shame, in disgust. _

_"I am giving you a second chance, a chance to fix all that you have done. A new life, in a sense. However-" The Voice warns, Its gentle tones momentarily becoming harder and more commanding. "If you do not rectify all that you have done, you will live your mistakes over and over again, for the rest of eternity, until you find a way to fix it." _

_The Voice grows tender once more. "Some of you will remember, of course. Unfortunately, it will come with a price, the price all must pay for knowledge beyond their comprehension." The gods look at one another in confusion. Who will be cursed with the knowledge of their pasts? Who will remember?_

_ "Your time here grows short," The Voice reminds them. "Most of us have already died. "Say your goodbyes while you can. Our time is almost up." It grows urgent, and the gods take one last look around them, across the heavens, across all they have ever known. _

_A goodbye. For now. _

Several thousand years later, a young boy leaves his home to deliver some of the day's mail to the residents of a bustling city.


End file.
